game_helpfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Help Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello, visitor! Welcome to the Game Help Wiki! This is a wiki that helps all gamers by giving them tips on all sorts of games, ranging from Bully to Grand Theft Auto to Minecraft to Star Wars to World War II Aces (Wii). We currently have Articles and Active Users, and we have had edits since our creation on . We have your favourite games and platforms. We hope you benefit from the tips given by expert gamers. POPULAR PAGES ON THE WIKI TriggerFistCover.jpeg|Trigger Fist|link=http://game-help.wikia.com/wiki/Trigger_Fist|linktext=A game that is the mobile knockoff of Call Of Duty! Mc_cover.png|Minecraft|link=http://game-help.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft|linktext=The legendary Sandbox game! NFSMW2.jpeg|Need For Speed: Most Wanted (iOS)|link=http://game-help.wikia.com/wiki/Need_For_Speed:_Most_Wanted_(iOS)|linktext=See the biggest mobile game of 2012! FiveNights1.jpeg|Five Nights At Freddy's|link=http://game-help.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_At_Freddy's|linktext=Come See What All the hype is about! SWB.jpg|Star Wars Battlefront|link=http://game-help.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Battlefront|linktext=See where all of the madness began! Here, you can navigate around the wiki easily! Help= Please help us expand the wiki by adding new pages or improving current pages! You can also help by adding photos and videos, and contributing your knowledge on the games you love! Want anything changed? Go to our forums and check out the new Free To Complain board! Note that this site is under construction, so please excuse some minor problems. You can report them to . If you would like to meet the founder, go to User:THFPVG. |-| Rules= Rules of the Wiki *Do not spam pages. *Don't try to frame users. *Do not make sock-puppet accounts. *No trolling. *Do not misuse powers for your own benefit. *Do not bully or harass users. *Do NOT ask to be promoted. See the Leveling Up page for the needed requirements for leveling up. *Do not bother admins for something they have declined. *Please do not use swear or cuss words, doing so will result in a block. *Please do not offend other users. *Please, if you only edited a page for spelling and not a paragraph or a page, then please mark the edit as a 'minor' edit. *Do not ask to be a USER OF THE MONTH. Go to the forums and check out the UOTM poll for details and voting. *Only the founder(THFPVG) can set the winners for Page and User of the month. |-| Biggest Pages on this wiki= *Need For Speed: Carbon *Star Wars Battlefront II *Minecraft *Injustice Gods Among Us Mobile *Trigger Fist |-| Staff= *Founder/Beurocrats **User:THFPVG(A) *Admnins **User:CoolProDude10986(A) **User:Darthwikia(US) **User:Dragonballgtgoku(Unknown Status) **User:JustAnIng(now User:TheV1ct0ri0u5) **User:Girlyminecrafter(Inactive) *Editors **User:MasterOfMelons **User:Alienation999 *If you want to become one of these, please see Leveling Up for info on that. |-| Policies= Our wiki has special policies for certian things * Advertisments: This wiki has a page, called Advertisment Page that ANYONE CAN ADVERTISE THEIR STUFF/WIKI ON. AND IF YOU WANT TO HAVE PEOPLE ON YOUR WIKI, CONTACT User:THFPVG. HE WILL JOIN YOUR WIKI. * Spamming: Now I know there are some of you out there that like to ruin pages. So, we have created a page called Spamming Page where you can say and do whatever you want. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE INAPPROPRIATE OR ARE FILTHY WITH YOUR LANGAUGE, WE WILL BAN YOU. |-| Recent Activity= Pages Needing Expansion These pages need expansion, thus your help on expanding them! *Star Wars Battlefront II Category:Minecraft Category:GC